List of reasons 'not to like' James Potter
by Fantasy Ella
Summary: It's not because I like him! How could I like him?  I will provide Marlene with a WHOLE LIST of reasons why I couldn't possibly like James Potter! Might sound cliché, but I hope you'll like it!  My first fic! please r/r


**disclaimer: do you really think that if I would own Sirius Black, James Potter or even Remus Lupin, I would be sitting behing my computer trying (mind: trying) to write a story? Hell no! We would probably be out there pranking someone. Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderfull boys, along with anyting else you might recognise. They all belong to our dearest JKR. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ok, so after reading every story coming up this site for two moths straight, I decided I'd have a go and try to write my own. Please please, pretty please with a cherry on top, read this and review. It would be very kind of you to tell me wheter or not I am waisting my time trying to write my own story. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

My name is Lily Evans; I'm a sixth year in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

This, as the smarty-pants under you probably already figured out, means that I'm a witch. Not the ugly kind, with the mole on the long hooked greasy nose and the way too long ugly grey hair. Whatever Marlene says, my hair is NOT too long. I like it somewhat longer than the average.I never really felt the need to be like everybody else. Of course I want to fit in, but I think you can fit in with a group while being your unique self.

But, we're getting off the subject now. The whole reason I'm sitting here all alone in the astronomy tower instead of in the common room with my friends. It's actually quite simple to explain. It all comes down to this one little thing: 'Marlene is an annoying, nosy little git who can't seem to mind her own business and always thinks she knows everything and is always right about everything, even when it's so obvious that she's wrong that it's laughable to even consider otherwise.'

I mean, it is perfectly normal to become friends with someone after you've hated that person for years. It's like a truce. It's actually already quite an achievement that we've even become friends, and that I'm able to be in one room with him for hours without screaming. That was why I was blushing of course; it was just the awkwardness off the situation, remembering all those time I couldn't even do as much as look at him or I would start yelling and throwing insults at him. That's why. It's not because I like him! How could I like him?

Hereby,I removed myself from the common room and decided I needed to think. I will provide Marlene with a whole list of reasons why I couldn't possibly _like_ James Potter.

So I started scribbling down on my parchment:

_List of reasons to 'not to like' James Potter_

1) Even though he kind of matured during the summer, his brain still runs equal with that of a three-year old._ (Well, after this summer… maybe it progressed to that of a six-year old; which is still immature of course)_

2) He always plays pranks_. (He even thinks they're funny, which they're obviously NOT! OK, you might have caught me laughing this morning, but that was only because I was looking forward to see them get punished, I swear!)_

3) His name is James Andrew Potter _(no explanation needed)_

4) His bloody best mate is Sirius Orion Black _(again, no explanation needed, but if you really want one: Sirius Orion Black: SOB- how could a name fit better? He dates a girl, just about long enough to make her like him, and then dumps her again, thrust me, I've seen loads of girls sobbing over that one...)_

5) His other best mate is Remus John Lupin _ (don't get me wrong, I really do like Remus, he's one of my best friends actually. But to make a sensible, smart and sweet boy like Remus best friends with him, he probably used some kind of trick, spell or even a potion. Which makes him bad for tricking such a nice boy, doesn't it? I honestly don't see another reason why in Merlin's name Remus would want to be friends with him)_

6) His last 'best mate' is Peter Absis Pettigrew _(I bet he just keeps that boy around for the constant ego-boost. I mean, Peter practically worships James. For what other reason could he want to have a constant fan-boy around, if not for the ego-boost?)_

7) He is part of the marauders _(If you put together all the previous reasons, you come to the marauders. They're childish, obnoxious, play pranks on innocent people… and the nicknames; really? Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. They'd better called James Prance, because all he really does is prancing around the castle as it he owns the place. And then Wormtail; the poor boy probably doesn't even realize his nickname is not even half as cool or funny as the others. Not that I think the other are any of those things; it was just to empathize my point that 'Wormtail' is about the dullest excuse of a nickname I've ever heard. And 'Marauders'; where did they get that? I'm not even going into that…)_

8) He is ridiculously good in quidditch _(which, even though it makes us win the games, is NOT good. It only inflates his head even more. One day, his broom won't even get up in the air anymore, and then we will lose all of our games. Not that I'm suggesting we wouldn't win without James…)_

9) His hair is never tidy _(every time I see him, his hair is ruffled up more. He always runs his hands through it, and judging by the smirk on his face, he knows exactly how sexy it makes him look. Wait, did I say sexy? I meant stupid)_

10) He asks me out all the time _(or he used to anyway. A few months ago he suddenly stopped, and a couple of days after he asked me out for the last time, he already had a girlfriend. He doesn't love her anyway! He claimed to love me, and love isn't something that disappears in one day! He doesn't love her, and is just using her to make me jealous – which is NOT working by the way- or, he was lying all those years about loving me. Either way, he is a git, a lying, stupid, annoying git)_

11) He hexes Slytherins _(I haven't seen him do that much lately, but I simply can't believe he just stopped. Seeing James didn't stop while I asked him to when he still claimed to be in love with me, I can't believe he's stopped now. He probably just makes sure I don't catch him anymore)_

12) He broke up my friendship with my best mate _(I don't really want to talk about this, but you know what I mean)_

13) He distracts me when I'm studying _ (When I just sit by the lake on a sunny day, and try to study, he and his friends always on walking around half-naked, showing off their quiddich toned chests. I mean, if you insist on walking around without a shirt while people are trying to study, could you please make sure you're not looking so damn good? It's really distracting you know! Not that I've been ogling James Potter, oh no, I would never do such a thing, but it is hard to study with a choir of sighing and fainting girls in the background)_

14) He… He… Well, he's just James Bloody Potter; I could go on with this list for days, but I have to be back in the common room before curfew, and it's getting really late. Marlene will have to start with this list for today, and then I will probably write a hundred or more reasons tomorrow.

15) Oh, I just noticed, he made me call him 'James' instead of 'Potter' this whole list long! _(Well, he wasn't here to force me but anyway… it's still his fault)_

I just gave this list to Marlene, and all she did was smile at me knowingly and say: 'Girl, you've got it bad.' Now what was _that _supposed to mean? I'll give her the rest of the list tomorrow, or more precisely, later today. I will prove her that I truly hate James Potter, even if it's the last thing I do!

~ Lily ~

* * *

**A/N: **Again: (I kow i sound pathetic now (: )

Please read and review: Even if it's just to tell me that i'm waisting my time on this and that I should go back to reading only! (Though, if you DID like the story, you're welcome to review as wel, then maybe i would try it again some other time :p )

~ ~ With love

Sacripme

**A/N2: **Thanks for all those who reviewed by now:

special thanks to Lady Thorne, who teached me how to fix an error :p (It now spells 'sighing')

and to mz kuchiki, who review so fast, that the review was up before I had to delete the whole story 'cause I noticed I didn't wrote a disclaimer (and I didn't know how to fix mistakes without deleting the whole thing). This review was deleted too (ooh :'( ) So I thought I really should mention mz kuchiki here :D.

~~ With love

Sacripme


End file.
